


Lara's Failure

by VerilousBack



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerilousBack/pseuds/VerilousBack
Summary: A what-if take on the ending of the 2013 Tomb Raider reboot, where Lara doesn't stop Himiko.





	Lara's Failure

Lara Croft had but one goal this day, rescue her friend Sam Nishimura from being possessed by the ancient Queen Himiko. And she had failed. So here she was, chained to a wall, forced to watch as the ritual to restore Himiko to a body carried on.

Sam knelt in front of a stone casket which contained Himiko’s previous vessel, her body held in place by two women in dark cloaks. Sam’s usual outfit of a brown jacket, black v-neck, and white jeans had been replaced by a tattered old dress, once white but now dirtied thanks to God knows how many years of being used for this very process and atop her head sat a simple headband with two plain white flowers attached.

Sensing the new vessel that had been brought before her, Himiko began rising from her stone coffin, her current body having decayed to the point where barely any skin remained on her bones. As the ancient Sun Queen arose, a third cloaked woman came up behind Sam, placing her hands on her jaw and opening her mouth wide.

Lara could only watch, fear washing over her, as Himiko too opened her mouth, a blinding blue light beginning to emanate from it as her spirit started to transfer bodies. Soon, Himiko’s spirit had fully left her previous form, the snake-like wisp floating in front of Sam.

After a few moments, the spirit shot forward, flowing past Sam’s lips and beginning to swim down her now bulging throat. The cloaked women pushed Sam forward slightly, causing her to take in even more of Himiko’s soul and hastening the process.

Already Sam was starting to be pushed from her mind, replaced by Himiko as the Sun Queen began to take her over. As she was made to swallow down Himiko’s spirit, Sam’s body began make small movements, her fingers twitching and chest pushing forward as the ancient spirit possessed her.

Once half of the spirit was inside her, Sam had lost control of her body, it now moving on its own and accepting Himiko inside of it. Small, pleasured moans escaped her body as it excitedly pushed into the spirit, the cloaked women no longer needing to force Sam to drink in the Sun Queen’s soul.

Lara could hear her heart pounding in her chest as she watched her friend slowly slip away, knowing that in mere moments Sam would be gone. Only Himiko would remain in her body, and Lara was painfully aware that there was nothing she could do to stop it now.

It wasn’t long before the last of the ancient royal’s spirit passed through Sam’s lips, her body loudly gulping one last time before going limp, the spirit now settling in its new body.

Moments passed, and finally Sam’s eyes opened slowly, revealing a bright blue instead of her usual brown. The cloaked women released her, and Sam rose to her feet, looking over new body and humming in approval. Sam then turned her head, eyes locking on Lara as she began to strut towards her.

Standing now in front of Lara, Sam bent forward slightly and placed a hand on the side of her head. Lara looked around nervously, fear evident in her eyes. Sam smiled slightly before speaking. “Don’t worry little one, I’ll be treating your friend’s body very nicely. Besides, you’ll get to experience this same thing soon enough.” Chuckling lowly, Sam gently pecked Lara on the cheek before walking away, eager to stretch her new legs.


End file.
